It Was My Decision
by Wincest101
Summary: My name is Tanner Louise Taylor daughter of the great Detective McKenna Boyd Taylor Jr and I am in love with Daniel Messer.    This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

You know my name you know my father. I was born on the 18th of March 1990. I am 21. My life started just like anyone else's I was born in a hospital to my loving parents Mckenna and Claire Taylor. I grew up in New York city. The first 5 years of my life was spent in my parents apartment mom returned to work when I was 2 years old I went to day care everyday except on weekends.

At age 5 I started school my parents didn't have the money to spend me to any fancy private school so I went to public school. At the age of 7 I started coming home from school with bloody noses, scratches, bruises and the odd broken bone. Most of the students knew my Dad because he had arrested there parents so in turn I got bullied. By the time I got into third grade the teachers noticed my lack of interest in what they were teaching but how I was interested in high level eduction while most kids were learning their 6 times tables I was solving University level Physics equations. I was moved up to year 5 it was at this time 6 students ganged up on me I was taken to hospital with internal bleeding, a broken nose, broken arm, cracked ribs and a slight concussion needless to say my Dad wanted the 6 kids charged with attempted murder but they all got off with a slap on the wrist.

Dad moved me to a new school. I was soon moved up to year 7. I was obviously the youngest in my year I was 9 years old doing year 7. I was a misfit but that was okay because a new guy started at my Dads lab. His name was Sheldon Hawkes he told to ignore them he became my new best friend. Most of the girls at school were super jealous that I was hanging around with such a cute guy and they couldn't even get the cute guys at school to notice them. Dad started getting Don Flack to get me from school, of course the girls thought he was cute too and then there was Danny Messer a couple of times he came with Don. I was soon the most popular girl at school everyone wanted to get a lift home with Don, they wanted to hang around the lab but you know I wasn't dumb I knew what they were up to that's why I let them think they were using me. I told Dad that too. I used to let them come to the lab and then I would take them down the see Sheldon I would tell them that I was confined to the morgue because there would always be eyes on me there. Being the daughter of Mac Taylor I can keep a straight face and be very believable (plus I have a strong stomach) they believed me and after awhile they use to get Don to drop them home and that was all.

I finished year 7 and got moved up to year 10. It was that year my mom died a casualty of the 9/11 attacks it brought my father and I closer together. By the time I finished year 12 I was 12 years old. I went on to College and done a degree in Forensic Science I was 15 when I joined the crime lab. Dad was proud that I followed in his foot steps.

I'm now 21 Hawkes has moved out to the field with with the rest of us. His my best friend, we're the terrible two just ask anyone. Stella, Lindsay and I are very tight nit which the boys don't like. Dad keeps a close eye on me. Dons always got my back I think he likes me but I can't be sure I mean his girlfriend and my friend Jessica Angel was just killed. Sid Hammerback our ME thinks of me as a daughter I'm often down in the morgue with him, if I disappear the likely hood is you'll find me lying on the slab laughing at Sid;s lame jokes. Adam Ross is a lab tech he started working at the Crime Lab when I did but his 7 years older then me Adams awkward and nerdy but cool we like to use the work computers for a little fun but only when we don't have a case. And then there is Daniel Messer better known as Danny I don't know what to tell you about him except I'm in love with him only problem there is he sees me as a little sister like Don his got my back. I want him to be more but the thing is I think he only has eyes for Lindsay. I guess only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Like any other normal day I walked into the lab. I spotted Danny jogging one way tablet in hand, Dad was on the phone in his office, Stella was looking down a microscope and Sheldon was scratching his head looking at a screen. I laughed inwardly and walked over to him.

"Confused genius 1" I smiled  
>"I don't genius 2 this compound I've never seen anything like it" Sheldon said<br>"Calcium Chloride, Di-Ammonium Phosphate, Phosphoric Acid, Magnesium Sulfate, Boric Acid and Sodium Molybdate some sort of organic fertilizer" I looked at Sheldon  
>"You got that out of those" Sheldon looked at me<br>"Well some people prefer to buy each individual component to make the perfect mix for there plants" I explained "Calcium Chloride, Di-Ammonium Phosphate are normal compounds in fertilizers, Phosphoric Acid a pH stabilizer and Boric Acid and Sodium Molybdate are trace minerals"  
>"Sheldon you got anything on the dirt from the victims shoe" my Dad walked in<br>"Ask you daughter she figured it out" Sheldon looked at me"  
>"Tanner" Dad looked at me<br>"It's an organic fertilizer the mix is unique meaning there is most likely only one spot in the city you'll find but I can't help you there who ever is using the stuff is buying the chemicals and making it them selfs"  
>"Okay Sheldon making a list of the chemicals and cross check to see who is the city is buying all these chemicals check every suppler"<br>"On it boss" Sheldon jogged off  
>"Tanner what are you doing here it's your day off"<br>"I got bored at home decided to come in and see if I could help"  
>"Just stay out of trouble"<br>"Yes boss"

I walked off looking to see if I could help anyone else. Dad knew he wasn't getting me to go home we're both stubborn so there was no point in trying. No one seemed to be stuck at that point in time so I decided to go to the morgue. I walked in hoping to see Sid leaning over a body instead I found him talking away with Danny over the body on the table.

"Hay guys is the victim who had the soil on her shoe" I asked  
>"Sure is" Danny said "How did you know?"<br>"I told Hawkes what it was"  
>"And what was it?" Danny asked<br>"Fertilizer his trying to find the person who uses it now"  
>"Well I better get up there if we're done Sid"<br>"Yes that's all I got for you at the moment at least until I cut her open"  
>"Okay then hay Tanner Don and I are heading out for drinks later want to join"<br>"Sure let me know when your leaving"  
>"I'll send Don to get you" Danny waved walking out<br>"And how can I help you?" Sid smiled at me  
>"Its my day off so I came into work no one up stairs needs me help and clearly your empty to day" I said looking around<br>"Yes looks like its a murders public holiday"  
>"Yes so can I help"<br>"No I go this one covered but you can use the virtually room if you want I won't tell"  
>"Thanks Sid your the best"<p>

I ran across the room into the room know at the virtual room Sid used it when they couldn't get to a body of the body was to damaged to see it clearly. I on the other hand used it to play games such as Second Life. I would get the world up around me and using a wireless remote control move me character while standing along side it the whole time. I was use talk rather then text because it was easier to use the ear piece. As I was walking into the Crazy Clown Funhouse my favourite place in second life Don opened the door and caused the image to distort.

"Donald Flack Jr you better have a good excuse for interrupting me"  
>"I had nothing better to do and Sid told me you were in here so I thought I would join you...what creepy clowns"<br>"Oh you haven't seen anything yet"

I began going through what looked like a normal fun house but became a gruesome horror movie. Don stood next to me making the occasional comment. We soon had to leave the room Don was needed and I thought it was time to return to reality. I decided to go back to the labs and annoy Danny he was easily annoyed. I found Danny hang around in the break room Don had a suspect in interrogation and Sheldon was with him so Danny had decided to take a break. I sat down with Danny. Things went silent between us. I'd never been good around Danny alone and it was obvious.

"So where have you been all day?" Danny asked  
>"Morgue with Sid"<br>"I don't know how you can spend all your time there"  
>"I guess because no one goes there and Sid doesn't push it makes a good haven then again Sid can read me like an open book"<br>"You've been very awkward around me lately why?"  
>"Dad thinks we've been fooling around and it's kinda hard to get the images out of my head" I lied<br>"Ah I see but we're just friends right"  
>"Right" I sighed "Danny can I ask you something?"<br>"Anything"  
>"I'm in love with this guy and I think he might like someone else but I don't know if I should tell him and risk rejection or just let it go"<br>"Okay this should by something you talk to Stella or Lindsay about but because you asked just say straight out that you like him at least you get an answer and if he isn't interest so what I know a couple of guys who would love to be yours"

Danny was called off by Sheldon and Don at that point so I decided to sit and think. I love Danny and I knew I should tell him but at the same time I knew that he most likely liked Lindsay. It was then I decided I should 'stalk' Danny in a sense I'd watch him carefully see who he talked to and find out if there was a special girl.


End file.
